


Kroshka

by Blank_2



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Death, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Lost Love, Minor Character Death, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Sad, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blank_2/pseuds/Blank_2
Summary: he knows her since he's been there and knows him inside and out and giving him life in hellShe makes him human and understands giving him a chance in a normal lifeBut what if she's alive and not dead
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. The end of the beginning and the beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> I have another story aside from this one and I will be working on both

no ones pov

how many days weeks months years has its been ever since father "died" or so I think he was my dad things got worse wells it's not that it wasn't before at least before 'father' made sure it wasn't as bad but then again its always hell being born and raised in hell, at least my personalities helped me with that well its was only one she well she is more of the emotionless one and u know how those are she out more than me-me cuz I don't want to face the hell out and in missions he useful there I think she rubs herself off me Баба-Яга (Baba Yaga) I called her my own boogyman I would only come out when I saw dad ik cuz she would say 

" **_fathers here u know I'm not good with stuff like that"_ **

shes not she has a soft spot for dad I'm surprised that she does she doesn't like nor dislike people she doesn't love nor hate I think it's just that she's loyal to 'dad' anything he says its law and I just its the same for me 

funny isn't it being, loyal to a father who experiments on u, trains u for anything and I mean **anything** why I never knew until he once told me, and to my surprised, he finally talked about mom, I never have seen her face or how she looks like but I was told I have her eye and I look like dad-ish, he walked me down the hall to a room he opened it and it's my room he told me to shower and get dress as if I were to go back to another mission and I did only saying да (da/yes) I showered and put on my all-black uniform 

tight long sleeve shirt with thumb holes, cargo pants, combat boots, vest, mask, etc. when I was done we walk and said 

_"_ its for our country sake all this I do for u is out of love, I need to protect u so by doing so train u to keep u safe by knowing how to kill ist the survival of the fittest ur mother agreed to this before she died from childbirth, u know our motto  if a head is cut off, two more will take its place  and u cut many **_"_ **

I only looked ahead and then turned to him scanning his face he sided eye me and I look ahead, walking I always wonder is he **actually** loved me scientists whispered to another saying something like 

_"u think he actually cares for the kid I highly doubt it, feel bad for it, kid deserves a better father"_

_"yea but not our problem he fucked the woman and pop that came out a doubt that he can develop any emotions at all"_

I never understood father deep down ik he's doing all this for love, right? 

we walked in silent only hearing our footsteps well mostly his and the sound of his breath he's calm and unconcerned we got to our destination and walked in 

I walk into the familiar space ik cold crisp air in sit and the chairs planted on the floor I looked around I always glance at the door in case of danger I was the солдат(Soldat/soldier) his arm is getting fixed and right when I walked in he saw me his blank cold lifeless face the only color of "life" he had was his eye for a sec it glistened but then looked dead and face somewhere else we would do motions together when needed to, I was told to sit and I did 

_ here we go again  _

they checked vitals the basics drew blood etc, and with that

he motioned солдат(Soldat/soldier) to stand and to me as well and we went to the training room and left us in there alone we looked around but always glimpsing at each other then heard 

"u are to fight each other not to the death but enough to tired each other, now" 

солдат(Soldat/soldier) only stood there looking at me with sad eyes not wanting to no going to lie I dint either idk how to describe it we are close I think like we understood each other than look at the monitor and saw a girl she's pretty she was on her bed sleeping it looked she has (h/c) I never saw her before let alone she existed I sided eye солдат(Soldat/soldier) he had loving eye but quickly hide it and shaking his hand gripping his hand in a fist we hear again

"if u don't солдат(Soldat/soldier) u know what happens" 

he looked at me and soften his eye like ' **_sorry_ **' i sighed and with that, we fought 

hours passed and we ever both tired idk how long it was but ik we last for hours we were both panting 

I had creaked ribs black eye busted lip bruises of every color dislocated shoulder which I had to relocate but quickly didn't felt the pain I healed quickly so did he and we kept going we were at a standstill I was holding back trying not to make it noticeable but I heard

"stop holding back little one fight or u know as well"

I gritted my teeth I hate that room and just lunged forward not holding back and letting her take other and with that, a smile was on my face a creepy bloodthirsty smile we fought and fought not caring anymore he had something I had something until I knocked him out she left breathing heavily I looked up 

"good patch her up and commence forward"

with that I was out of the room not looking back I was patched up looking at vitals I healed quickly so I didn't need any patch up work and went to the cryo room and I saw the chair right next t it 

_great_

I sat there with a mouthguard breatging heavily gripping the armrest white knuckles showing looking at my father straight in the eye I heard 

" крошка (kroshka), little one, it's for ur own good it's out of love ur mother is proud"

Showing me a picture of him behind mom holding her belly kissing her cheek while mom is holding a picture of her ultrasound holding father head they're happy my eyes wide 

" **Hail HYDRA** "

that was the last that I hear of father

Also the first and last time i saw mom

. . . 


	2. His regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARRING NON CON/VIOLENCE

After bucky escape from the hydra base with y/n, she helps the avengers attack the remaining bases knowing the ins and outs, bucky Steve and Natasha, and Sam would go to each location with y/n following retracing info on anything and blowing up everything bucky is happy although be it still has a hard time 

remembering his memory is still fuzzy who can blame him tho being forced to kill anyone, electroshock and wiped his screwing echoing beaten whipped, and bruised to become the winter solder treating him less than a person striping away his humanity having him go hungry and dehydrated for weeks only giving him enough to survive but was instructed in y/n when she worked, she was a doctor at hydra and cared to bucky helping him and treat him human either be it the winter soldier or bucky himself, he never hurt her and when hydra found out used y/n on him threatening to hurt her when bucky doesn't comply, to ensure her safety he would do anything so that no one wouldn't hurt her, until that day he fails in his mission,

He came back and failed to infiltrate shield having him strap on a chair to be wiped or so he thinks, his handler drags y/n inside beaten bruises of every color a black eye busted lip, bucky in raged trying to free himself only to be shocked in place forced to watch his handler dislodged ur bones and back the cracking and popping of her bones echoed while she screamed, sobbing and him yelling and struggling to get out

"U failed and I warned u what happened when u failed,"

His handler spoked with each pop and creak until he was satisfied he grabbed her by the hair forcing her to look at James mouthing at him with sad eye tears streaming forming her face and James staring back at with fear, anger, and full of rage 

"Its not ur fault”

And being slammed on the ground and handed cuffed his handler licking his 

lips 

"This will be fun" 

Prying ur legs open as she struggled to scream for James name over and over as James was shocked over and over trying to get out trying to break free but cant yelling and yelling as his handler removed ur bottom half and his ramming in his dick inside her, holding y/n in place thrusting his hips deep, James watching, tears in her eyes screaming, James in fumes 

The cold floor is all she felt yelling and yelling with each thrust her eye becoming colorless all she heard was her yelling and buckys as she was bumped forward discussed his handler holding her in place licking her neck with every struggle the handler rams harder

when done left her there with bucky and stepped outside it seems, he still strapped he can't hold her wanting to hold, cradle, and protect her, he broke his promise that nothing will come to harm her, trying to crawl to him his handler came in dragon the girl by the hair back yelling at bucky and reaching for him 

And at that moment he was wiped or so they thought what that man witness that day will never leave him, that day both escaped heading to New York where Steve was, he took his red book that had his trigger words it took both thither 6 months to reach there Steve is shocked and took both back to the towner where they remained Tony hating the idea fully but comes to when told

"Ik everything about hydra and their files from what ik ill tell u everything and almost every location" 

He helped bucky and gave him a room that they both shared as days passed vision would try to remove his trigger words Tony and Bruce do his vitals and remove his tracking device and as well as y/n, Steve and Natasha listening as she told everything to give them everything she knows and for the past years live in pace bucky trying to understand the modern world with u by his side and in the years pass his trigger words are gone tho his memory is a bit foggy he can manage, tracking g device removed and given a new arm they know everything about hydra that she knows, bucky still have nightmares but y/n there by his side to calm him and vise versa, its been 10 years since u both escaped. But always recalls the same memory of that girl that doesn't remember him but as years pass he still remember it as if it was yesterday each night when he falls asleep

There's only one hydra base left bucky Steve Natasha to go and y/n stay behind intriguing them from the tower sam stays behind this time for hes in another mission 

While bucky and Steve are in the jet Natasha driving bucky can't seem to stay in place Steve noticing 

"She's safe at the tower buck don't worry I think this should be the last one unless there is another one"

"Yes ik but I'm nervous or scared or something idk it's just a feeling of uneasiness its hard to explain, why it just might be cuz it's over and I want to to get it done with"

"Maybe but ur getting better to u just need time as I told u and like what she told u I like her she's good for u"

"Yea but she got hurt cuz of me I can't forgive myself for that I guess that's why I'm all over the place"

"I get so but soon u will be back"

Natasha interrupts them 

"Boys we are here get ready we are about 5 miles away from any closer we might alert them its a smaller base then the last ones I think u guys can handle it y/n said it just an informative base of sort nothing but files and info so I don't think u need me but just in case call me if anything" the jet door opens Steve and bucky nod and leave to the base in full speed only taking 10-5 mins to get there not knowing what's waiting for them 

In the hydra base, rumlow orders everyone to burn every info they had not wanted any traces wiping every data as well ordering Kroshka his daughter to kill every scientists and doctor at the base even the ones under the base, she doesn't know rumlow is her father she was wiped clean, trigger words in her mind and every time she was wiped gave he fails memories every time expect a few things were consistent 

Her mother died born and raised in a hydra base her father nothing about him her purpose follow rumlow orders and hydras

She went to every scientist and doctors shooting them between the eyes no hesitation blood spatter on the walls where they once stood all dead and at that moment alarms went off she ran back to rumlow in full sprint in worry? Fear? Anxiety? She didn't understand why but she did understand one thing 

**_ Protect rumlow _ **

Bucy and steve arrived shooting punching their way in plugging the flash drive y/n gave them 

“It's… whipped, ITS ALL GONE WHY! WHY IS IT ALL GONE IT CANT BE”

Bucky and steve heard her scream steve and bucky telling her as they move forward killing guards left and right door to door 

“That can't be they wouldn't do that”

“Keep trying y/n they would have left something ANYTHING?!”

“IM TRYING tony is helping seeing if he can restore anything, Natasha is also, try to check files there should be underground”

“Underground? I thought it was just info”

“That may be true but the last base had one so we must assume there's one here otherwise why wiped the data”

“y/n right steve I manage to get blueprints of the place there is one under round it to the right where u are but there is an escape rut leading out hurry ill try to move forward”

And with that, they moved underground only to see smell a horrid scene blood spatter on the walls, bodies of scientists on the ground doctors as well loud footstep were heard and a grenade throw to a room and burst in flames running for cover and heading the room in flames the last of info they had 

“ ** SHIT ** !”

Bucky yelled and looked at steve booth looking angry ad run to the sound of footsteps that they heard to find more guards pushing through seeing the door close shut steve tries to pry open the door while bucky shoots down the rest of the guards now running the long hall and seeing the end of the tunnels seeing a person slams a huge iron door and again having to pry the door open 

“Guys I can't seem to find an open area to land but I see 2 figures running ill try to hold them off hurry! I see rumlow but idk who the other person is the trees make it hard to see”

Hearing rumlow name they both now busting the door even fast and run full speed as Natasha informs them and where they are at full speed they seem to catch up to them lungs burning steve throws his shield rumlow keeps running shooting back only to had the shield being caught by the second person as they run and throwing it back this caught steve by surprised and was hit on the chest so powerful and faster then him hitting him steve gets up and bucky is shooting seeing them on-site runs faster not caring that his lungs are burning while Natasha is shooting at them its a standstill until Natasha opens the jet doors still flying snipping rumlow legs and the person beside him on there thigh 

In panic-fear rumlow daughter throws him over her shoulder hitting her thigh and keeps going the only feeling she feels is 

**_ FeAr _ **

**_ AnXiEtY _ **

**_ AnGeR _ **

**_ Every emotion she never knew she can feel but not knowing why _ **

Steven throws his shield at the injured leg and bucky shoots the other thigh and hitting rumlow back, Natasha at the egged to the cliff hovering in front door open snipper in hand rumlow daughter falls and starts to yell still getting up and seeing if he still alive he is but barley breathing putting him down shoots nastashes snipper hitting the scop braking in front of her face and shooting again directly inside the sniper braking on her hand Natasha stumbles afterward barely managing to grip the lag of the jet door rumlows daughter aiming to shoot again bucky kicks her hand then punching her head mask goggles falling, steve kicking her knee forward she tasks he knife out stabbing and twisting steve leg and lunging to strick his stomach, bucky pull him back barley missing only leaving im a small scratch nastahs gets up and goes inside the et ready to land on the ground on the trees behind steve and bucky to help

Rumlow daughter knife in hand running to his corpses still breathing in a protective stance 

Bucky tells steve

“She’s like m-me her eyes are lifeless and one eye is covered of injuries of electroshock”

“I thought there was just u!”

“I thought so…’

“u going to have to explain but rn we need to-”

Rumlow's daughter lunge s forward only to stop on her tracks with a wave of a headache as she hears her name?

“ **_ KROSHKA!!!!!” _ **

Dead on her track stars at the man that assuming called her name head on her hand pointing the kife to them

“Bucky what ar-"

“ **_ KROSHKA!” _ **

Grunting loudly now holding her head with both hands a pulsing in her head standing her ground glaring at them with one eye thinking as he keeps calling her name

_ STOP IT WHY NOW I NEED TO COMPLY THE MISSION RUMLOW NEEDS TO BE ALIVE DAMNIT _

_ Its been a while since I heard that name _

Another voice in her head she doesn't notice bucky walking to her slowly speaking to her now her gaze I on the snowy ground not knowing what he's saying

“ **_ THAT NOT MY NAME” _ **

_ But it is, its the name father calls us _

_ “ _ **_ SHUT THE FUCK UP SHUT UP SHUT UP” _ **

_ In denial I see, u don't even or don't want to remember _

**_ “SHUT UP GET OUT OF MY HEAD” _ **

_ I'm bound to u now let me take over u don't even notice солдат(Soldat/soldier) reaching to we need to finish this father will be **disappointed** _

Confused about what the voices told her she went blank

Bucky is arms reach her she shaking head in hand yelling until she dropped to the ground on her knees silent lifeless 

“Kroshka it's me, Sol-”

In a split second, she stabbed bucky lunging to steve with no time to react he manages to stab his shoulder now face to face to the girl an eyes so wide with so much blood thirty lust steves is trying to get hold of her hand trying to remover her hand bucky with no choice throws her off him kicking her leg wounds and head her mask is now off seeing the full extent of the electro spots her hair is pushed back as he holds his side grabs his kife steve hold his shoulder and grabs his shield as fast as rumlow can is standing in front to his daughter yelling at her to abort the mission and to head back-ordering her to and there is a gunshot he shot to the heart dead, in her eyes time is slowed and she slows watches his corpse fall eyes wide yelling another shot but at her bucky now yelling to Natasha to hold fire rumlows daughter is stumbled to the ground not wanting to leave her father jumps off the cliff another shot to a vital organ 

Bucky yelling steve hold him back as he tries to leap to her with no chance of survive in the deep fall below 

And in that monument bucky woke up in cold sweat sitting up panting y/n sitting on his lap calming him down telling him “its ok that he's not at the base he's free “ bucky calming down holding on to y/n again falling to protect a loved one lays back down with her buckys head on her chest stroking his head, y/n thinking he got his nightmare again of being at the base but it wasn't, it's him seeing a friend? die in front of his eyes not able to do anything seeing her lifeless eye go blank, he cants seem to remember beyond that about her all he knows is her name

**_ Kroska _ **

**Author's Note:**

> Dissociative identity disorder ik my portray of it is not what D.I.D is I apologize is anyone is offended 
> 
> I welcome opinions and suggestions


End file.
